


Liquor & Lust & We Makes Three

by kho



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine’s tongue is in his mouth, Steve at his back pushing them forward and forward, Danny stumbling over his feet and Catherine’s until the bedroom door flings open with a bang against the wall when Catherine’s ass hits it and they spill into Steve’s room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquor & Lust & We Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Can we please just assume condoms are used event hough I don’t mention them, I am bored of mentioning putting on condoms, but I don’t do so meaning to promote unsafe sex. Just out of not wanting to bother wasting time!
> 
> Also in my head this is set sometime in season 3, before Catherine became more than Steve's favor giver and fuck buddy.

Catherine’s tongue is in his mouth, Steve at his back pushing them forward and forward, Danny stumbling over his feet and Catherine’s until the bedroom door flings open with a bang against the wall when Catherine’s ass hits it and they spill into Steve’s room.

Heady and drunk, turned on and past caring, a livewire of want and need, and Steve’s hands are on his back. Steve’s fingers are tracing a slow line from his neck to his ass, sliding under his jeans, under his boxers to caress his ass as Catherine moans into his mouth, flicks her tongue against his, and fits a palm over his hard cock from the front.

“Fuck,” Danny says, ripping his mouth away from Catherine’s because he can’t _breathe_ , he closes his eyes and leans his head back as she leans forward to bite at his throat and he feels Steve’s mouth ghosting over his shoulder as he reaches around to start unbuttoning Danny’s blue and white striped shirt.

He aches to kiss Steve but Steve won’t let him turn around, so instead he reaches back and gets a hand in Steve’s shirt and pulls him tight up against him until he can feel his cock hard against his ass, moaning as Steve’s tongue licks a stripe up Danny’s neck as he pulls Danny’s shirt free and yanks it off of him.

“Wow,” Catherine says, splaying her hands over his chest, “your shirts are so tight I’ve always thought you had a sexy compact body but wow. Even better in the flesh.”

 

_Nah, he’d tried to say. I’d just feel like a third wheel. But no, Steve had said, you’d never be a third wheel, it won’t be awkward I promise. And he’d said sorry babe, it’s simple math, Cath and Steve equal one and Danny equals odd man out. Catherine had said no, she’s her own person thanks very much so one and one and one is three, so shut the fuck up and come get drunk with us Danny._

_All right, he’d said. Why not. What harm could it do? It’s just dinner._

 

“I wanna watch you fuck her Danny,” Steve whispers against his ear before stepping back out of Danny’s grasp. Danny tries to grab him but he’s too quick, across the room and sitting in a chair, face half shrouded in shadows, but Danny can make out the outline of his hardon as Steve reaches down to stroke it through his jeans once.

“Yeah,” he asks, breathless as he looks down as Catherine kneels in front of him to unbutton his jeans and yank them down. “You want me to fuck her? How, Steve?” He looks up from the sight of Catherine on her knees in front of him to look at Steve in the corner, electricity shooting through him as they catch eyes. “You want me to fuck her mouth? Her ass? Bend her over and fuck her over your bed from behind?”

Catherine laughs, reaching up to pull his boxers down and off. “Wow, so I’m literally just your instrument, huh?”

Danny blinks and looks back at her, taking a small step back. “Hey,” he says seriously, caching her eye. “Woah, Cath, I didn’t.”

She grins up at him, wild and crooked. “Don’t you dare stop, this is hot as fuck Danny.”

“Yeah, Danny,” Steve says in a low growl that curls it’s way down Danny’s spine and makes his dick throb and ache. “Don’t stop. I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Lips curving in a smirk he looks over at Steve, raising an eyebrow. “Oh so we’re giving orders now, huh? Am I supposed to follow your orders? I’m not so good at being ordered around you know.”

Steve’s grin is dangerous, and it sends a shiver down Danny’s spine. “Fine Danny. Do it your way.”

_The corner is dark and secluded, fireplace warming Danny’s back as Catherine leans into his side, comfortable and lazy as he and Steve laugh and joke and trade stories. He thinks about all the times he’s been that third wheel, how lonely and alone it’s felt. This time it’s not, it’s not at all, and not because Catherine and Steve are making some big huge effort to include him but because it’s just never been awkward with the three of them. Not ever._

_Steve makes a crack about Danny’s hair and Danny raises his hand to shove Steve but Steve catches his arm, fingers wrapping around Danny’s wrist and bringing it down between them. It takes a good long three minutes before Danny realizes that Steve never lets go, and that Catherine is drawing infinity symbols all over his arm with her finger._

_The tavern style bar is crowded but for the life of him, Danny can’t see or hear anyone else but the three of them._

 

Danny balances himself on Catherine’s shoulder as she pulls his pants off one leg at a time. “What do you want, huh?” He looks back at Steve. “I’m open for suggestion. I’m just not your soldierboy.”

“Sailor. Soldier is--”

“Army, yeah, fuck that,” Danny grits out, wrapping his fingers in Catherine’s hair and yanking on it until she’s grinning up at him, biting her lip. “You’re Navy, I’m Army, go Army, what do you want.”

He can hear Steve shift in his corner but doesn’t look to see what’s happening. “Bend her over the bed and get her ready. She doesn’t take long, and she tastes good.”

Danny bends over and kisses her, hooking his arms around her waist and hauling her up against him, standing as he winds his tongue with hers. Pulling back he reaches down and pulls off her shirt before unbuckling her belt and taking off her shorts. He slides a hand down the front of her underwear to feel her, smiling at her wetness.

“Turn around,” he says, meeting her eyes.

“Never knew I had a slut kink,” she breathes, laughing lightly and turning around, putting a knee on the bed and leaning forward as he pulls down her underwear. “Huh. That’s news, really.”

Danny hesitates, his hands stilling on her hips after discarding her underwear. “If you want to stop.”

She gives him a _are you fucking crazy?_ look over her shoulder and points to the carpet beneath them. “Take a knee, soldier!”

Danny laughs and does so, thankful for the soft carpet so his knee maybe won’t be too terribly jacked, and hears Steve let out a huffed laugh as well. “From her you take orders?”

Danny grins, hands on her ass as he turns to look at Steve. “Sorry babe, can’t argue with a beautiful woman when she’s telling me to give her head.” Shrugging he lets his eyes roam Steve’s body, thinking it’s just so very wrong for him to be fully clothed still. Steve’s rubbing himself excruciatingly slowly through his jeans though, and it makes Danny feel like he’s coming apart at the seams. “Just a personal rule of mine.”

 

_Nearing closing time he’s got his leg between the V of Steve’s legs, pressing it against one of Steve’s as he leans his head against his hand propped up on the table. He watches the way Steve’s Adam’s apple bobs on his swallow of beer even though it’s Catherine that’s talking. Something about how when they’d met Steve had made a horrible impression, come across like a completely cocky asshole and Danny laughs because hey, doesn’t that sound familiar, but he’s distracted by the way Steve’s eyelids are hooded and his eyes are looking at Danny’s mouth._

_Danny lowers his free hand to Steve’s knee, pretends to pick a piece of lint off of his black jeans, grins as Steve’s eyes close and he swallows. Pays enough attention to ask Catherine a question to keep her going as he traces the line up the inseam of Steve’s jeans with his thumb, barely able to breathe waiting for Steve to stop him. He doesn’t._

_He’s so entranced he nearly jumps out of his skin completely when Catherine’s bare foot rubs against his ankle and up his leg halfway to his knee. He looks over at her and she just smiles and keeps on talking._

 

“Do it slow,” Steve says, as Danny puts his hands on Catherine’s hips and pulls her closer to the edge of the bed, kissing the curve of her right cheek and sucking a sloppy kiss to it before biting gently. Catherine shivers and Danny grins to himself. “Make her come like that first. She likes it fast but it drives her nuts when you go slow, makes her come harder.”

“Wow,” Danny says, closing his eyes as his entire body shudders. “Okay give me a minute.”

“Danny,” Steve says, sounding concerned, but Danny can’t quite make himself answer just yet.

Catherine laughs and answers for him. “See Steve, what happened was you took his arousal from a 7 on a scale of 1 to 10 to a 17 just there, so it threw him.”

Danny laughs in agreement. “Sorry, I’m sure you’re used to this kind of thing, but I’m not exactly. Just let me wrap my head around this a sec.”

“Should we stop,” Steve asks.

“No, no,” Danny says, rubbing a thumb over Catherine’s ass because somehow it grounds him. “No. Say it again.”

“Do it slow, make her come like that first.”

Danny leans forward and licks, grins as Catherine shivers and moans. “Slow?”

“Yeah.”

He licks again, slow with a good pressure, and hums into it. Catherine’s fingers clutch into the bedspread and he laughs. “How slow?”

“Slow, Danny. Real slow.”

He moans at the way his name sounds in that tone on Steve, digging his fingernails into Catherine’s skin as he flickers his tongue against her clit a few times in quick succession and then slows it down, caresses her thigh as she moans and shivers again, breathing in the scent of her.

He can hear Steve breathing and knows without looking that Steve’s got his pants down and is stroking himself and again Danny has to pause and it’s just wrong, it’s wrong that Steve is way the fuck over there, so he pulls back and looks over. “Stop,” he grits out. “Don’t.”

“Stop,” Steve asks, his hand stilling.

Danny nods, absently sliding his fingers inside of Catherine, one and then two. “I don’t want you to come yet.”

Steve breathes out heavily but doesn’t move his hand. “Yeah?”

He slides his fingers in and out, in and out. “Yeah.”

Steve’s eyes don’t leave his. “When do you want me to come?”

Danny bites his lip as Catherine moans and slides further onto his fingers, grins and laughs. “When you fuck me,” he says.

Steve’s eyes go to the ceiling and the hand resting on the armrest of the chair squeezes the wood hard enough to make a slight creaking sound.

“Hey, just so you know,” Catherine says, “I’m gonna let you in on a little secret here? Since it’s your first time seeing him like this?” She laughs and he looks at her, looking over her shoulder at him and pointing at Steve. “Scale of 1 to 10 I was talking about earlier? 30.”

 

_They stand outside the bar, Catherine leaning back against Steve, his arms wrapped around her waist when she reaches forward and hooks her fingers inside the button-down front of Danny’s shirt and yanks him forward and says he should share their ride._

_He says he’s going the opposite way but Catherine just arches an eyebrow at him and asks if he’s sure because that would sure be a waste, and then she reaches up and wraps her fingers behind his neck and pulls him forward into a kiss. A slow, lazy, winding kiss that has a thousand promises in it._

_Coming up from the kiss he catches Steve’s eyes and expects anger, jealousy, or at least trepidation, but instead he gets lust and want and hunger and he swallows thickly and nods, says okay._

 

“You wanna fuck me Steven,” Danny asks, barely able to make his voice work but he pushes it through. Steve doesn’t even speak, just nods, and the chair creaks again and makes Danny laugh. “Then get the fuck over here then, huh,” he grouses. “And lose the clothes, you’ve got on too many.”

Steve stands and starts unbuttoning his shirt as he walks slowly over to them, letting it slide off his shoulders as he reaches then. “Thought I was the one giving…” He grins. “Suggestions.”

Danny reaches up with his free hand and starts unbuckling Steve’s jeans, looking up into Steve’s eyes and finding it hard to breathe at how dark and dangerous they are. Like he’s gonna jump off a cliff, he’s gonna fly a helicopter on it’s side, he’s gonna jump out of fifth story window without knowing if he’ll make it to the pool.

As he yanks down Steve’s jeans he sees there’s no underwear at all, no boxers, nothing, and his brain short circuits and he completely forgets Catherine and reaches up with both hands to grab Steve’s hips, leaning forward and burying his nose in the thatch of hair at the base of his cock, breathing in. He can hear Catherine fussing but he can’t help himself, licks a stripe up Steve’s cock and revels in the low growl and the way Steve’s hand lowers to his head, gripping it but not pushing.

He sucks Steve’s cock into his mouth and takes it so far back he almost gags himself because he’s impatient, he wants it all now, doesn’t want to wait any longer. Steve’s cock is hard and feels amazing against his tongue, leaking precome and a near perfect fit, the way it curves, the way the weight of it makes Danny have to press a hand against his own cock because just that may be enough to make him come but he refuses to yet.

“Danny, Danny, fuck if you want me to… you can’t just… _god fucking hell yes_.”

“No,” Danny says, leaning back and hooking his hands behind Steve’s knees, pulling forward so Steve stumbles into him and onto his knees, “Not like this, inside me, I want you inside me,” he says, and leans up to kiss Steve but Steve tilts his head away and Danny freezes.

“Danny.”

He sits back. “So what, this doesn’t involve kissing, Steven? Is it gay if we kiss? News for ya,” Danny says, feeling rage rise in his chest. “It’s gay if your cock is in my ass too.”

Steve looks at him and Danny expects to see disgust or at least regret, not vulnerability and fear. “We can kiss, Danny, but if we kiss it’s real. If we kiss it counts, and this isn’t fucking around and getting off.”

“Was that ever what it was,” Danny asks, raising an eyebrow.

Steve swallows, nodding. “There are rules, if we kiss.”

Danny nods, rage slowly ebbing. “What rules?”

“Rules like you don’t fuck around on me,” Steve says, hands lowering to Danny’s hips, holding him still. “You don’t lie to me, ever.”

“Not the fuck around type, and lying? Haven’t ever, won’t ever,” Danny says. “And?”

“You wanna fuck someone else you tell me _first_ ,” Steve says, “And last, but most important. The second you’re done, you tell me.”

Danny nods and sucks in a breath as Steve’s cock bumps against his. “These rules,” he says, “they go both ways, right?”

“If you want them to.”

“Ok. But one more,” Danny says. Danny grips Steve’s jaw in his hand, tight, and makes him look at him. “No more hiding. If we’re doing this we’re doing this, and you’re not hiding anymore. You talk to me, and you come to me, and you will _be here_.”

Steve’s eyes dart to the side. “Danny.”

“I mean it,” Danny says. “This is either a one night, fuck up our friendship, tear apart everything we’ve built, fuck-- Which by the way? Not what I want. -- Or this is real.”

“Okay, Danny,” Steve says, looking back at him. “Okay.”

Danny surges forward and captures Steve’s lips with his, hand wrapping around the back of Steve’s neck and pulling him up against him, and reaches with his other hand to grip one of Steve’s hands, squeezing hard. Winds his tongue with Steve’s and feels swept off his feet, like he’s flying, like nothing else matters at all in the entirety of the universe but this.

“Get me ready,” he says when he pulls back. “Two fingers,” he says. “Lube.”

Steve hangs onto his hand and doesn’t let go. “Danny.”

Danny pulls his hand free and turns back to Catherine, flipping her over so she’s laying on her back and rucking her up on the bed, pushing and shoving so he can crawl on top of her and lean down to kiss her. “Didn’t forget,” he says against her mouth. “Just had to sort that out.”

Catherine smiles and meets his eyes. “Don’t worry. I know exactly what this is.”

 

_Catherine sits between them in the cab and trails her fingers up their legs in tandem, palming both their cocks as they meet eyes over her head. She slides her hands against them over their jeans and Danny slides his arm around Catherine’s back and palms the back of Steve’s neck, grins when Steve leans back into it._

_“I ship out tomorrow,” Catherine says on a grin, “this is gonna be one hell of a farewell sendoff.”_

Danny kisses her to apologize for leaving her hanging for so long and then kisses a trail down her chin to her neck, ghosting his hand down her side as he goes. He kisses down her neck to her breasts, swirling a tongue around a nipple and tweaking the other with his thumb and pointer. Down her stomach to the landing strip of hair between her legs and then licks, slow, slower, and slower still, still rubbing a thumb over her nipple as she arches into him.

“Danny, I don’t…” Uncertainty doesn’t sound right on Steven so Danny lifts his head to look back at him, a bottle of lube in one hand and the other hand flailing by his side. “How?”

“Like you would me,” Catherine says, fingers sifting through Danny’s hair as he turns back to look at her. “Go slow, one finger and then two. Make it good, stretch him. Be gentle, and then not.”

Danny grins and goes back to eating her out, quick flicks and then slow ones, and then scissors two fingers inside of her as she cries out, fingers clenching in his hair. He starts a rhythmic pace between his fingers and his tongue against her clit and then feels Steve’s hand on his ass, his mouth, his tongue.

As Steve’s tongue flicks against his asshole he freezes, letting out a long, low moan, shuddering and gasping to catch his breath.

“Good?”

“Fuck yes,” Danny breathes against Catherine and starts moving his fingers again. “Perfect.”

“You should see this, Steve,” Catherine says, hands in Danny’s hair and smile on her lips as she closes her eyes and bucks into him. “So wrecked, so fucking beautiful.”

Steve’s hands grip his ass, thumbs spreading him and tongue and teeth worrying his skin, and then a lube slicked finger teasing his hole. Danny cries out and freezes again, grabs Catherine’s hand and squeezes hard enough to hurt.

“Oh, god, he wants you so bad,” Catherine’s saying, but Danny can’t do anything but feel Steve’s fingers, his tongue. “I think he’s always wanted you, haven’t you Danny, you’ve always wanted Steve haven’t you?”

“Yes,” he gets out on his next moan, biting the jut of her hip, hard and a little nasty. She gasps and he grins. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

“I’m a smart girl, Danny, you’ve said so yourself,” she says, grinning and reaching down to grab his shoulders. “Come on. Come here.”

He crawls up her body and feels Steve insert a second finger as he lines his cock up with Catherine’s hole, breathing hard and head spinning. Her hands slide down his back to his ass and he kisses her as she squeezes it, digging her fingernails in as Steve’s hands come to cup hers. He slides his cock in to her tight wet heat and stills as Steve’s fingers go knuckle deep, twist slowly, and slide back out. Twist and in and twist and out and twist and in, and yes, yes, yes.

“Steve, Steve, please,” Danny grinds out against Catherine’s mouth, “do it, just do it, I’m ready, fuck me.”

“Okay,” Steve breathes against him and then he’s crawling up Danny’s back, pulling him closer, kissing the back of his neck and biting his shoulder. “Me too,” he says, “I’ve wanted too, long time, forever, God want you so bad.”

“Do it,” Danny says, barely able to keep himself from fucking into Catherine but wanting to stay still until Steve’s inside of him, until Steve is with him, so they can do this together. He feels the tip of Steve’s cock pressing against his ass and he reaches back to grab Steve’s thigh, presses his forehead against Catherine’s shoulder. “Come on, please, Steve, just.”

 

_Steve reaches up to take Danny’s hand from his neck, brings it around to his mouth and kisses his palm, licking it, nipping at the fingers. Danny sucks in a breath as Catherine’s hand squeezes his cock and meets Steve’s eyes as he sucks Danny’s finger into his mouth and licks it slow, slow, until it slides out of his mouth with a pop._

_They pull into Steve’s driveway and Danny pays the cab driver and only smirks back as the cabbie raises an eyebrow at him and says have fun before he ducks out and Steve wraps a finger in Danny’s beltloop and pulls him to him, faces inches from each other, hand on Danny’s hip._

_“Your car’s right there, leave now and never mention it again or come in and stay,” Steve says, and it’s the first hint of nerves Danny’s seen all night. Danny grins, takes a step back from Steve, and then strides into the house with no hesitation._

“Don’t let me hurt you, I don’t want to,” Steve says, and then he’s splitting Danny open, pressing his cock in slow, slow, excruciatingly slow, and it’s amazing and everything Danny wanted it to be.   Painful in the best possible way, filling him up until he feels like he’s gonna choke from the sensation. “Danny. Okay? Okay?”

“Go,” Danny says, squeezing Steve’s thigh and then propping himself up on top of Catherine so he’s not laying on her quite so heavily, only just becoming aware that he was probably crushing her to death moments before. Her smile says she doesn’t mind and he’s not one to argue, so he pumps slowly into her and hisses as Steve groans behind him, pressing his nose into Danny’s shoulder blade. “Come on.”

Steve’s arm wraps around Danny’s chest, pulling him up against him as he pulls out and then presses back in, breathing against Danny’s skin. Danny lets Steve set the pace, sliding into Catherine when Steve pushes into him, shaking from head to toe with want and need and lust and everything else. Keeps it slow and good, perfect, their bodies fitting together so perfect and Steve’s cock stretching his ass and going up and in and just a hint to the left and hitting this spot that makes Danny’s toes curl every time.

Catherine’s nails scrape down Danny’s hips and then disappear and it’s not until he feels Steve shudder and press into him harder than he had before that he realizes she’s guiding him and he closes his eyes and whispers thank you as Steve starts finally fucking him, rocking their hips together in a rhythm that will actually take them somewhere now, Steve’s teeth on his shoulder and hot panted breathes against his skin tickling and sending shivers down his spine.

He reaches back to grip Steve’s neck and pulls him flush against him, uses his hips to quicken their pace, Catherine hot and wet and soft beneath him, Steve hard and firm above him. “Feels so,” he stutters, breathing like it’s almost hyperventilating, “God yes, good, Steve, harder, fuck me like you’re _fucking me_.”

Which is, apparently, the magic phrase because Steve lets out a growl that winds low in Danny’s belly and he grips his hand around Danny’s chest even harder and then starts fucking hot and hard, their skin slapping together, and Danny has to concentrate really fucking hard to remember that he should be paying attention to Catherine too because everything is Steve, Steve, Steve, and, “Danny, fuck, yes, I need, I want.”

Catherine comes and Danny has no idea why or how because he couldn’t tell you if he’s even still inside of her but she bucks and moans and groans and even if everything is about Steve right now it’s still hot and he has to open his eyes and watch her face. “Yeah, baby, come on,” he says, and loves the way her face clenches at his words and she shakes even harder.

He thinks about saying more except Steve’s nails dig into his skin and he can feel Steve’s mouth against his neck, whispering, “Mine, fuck, Danny, you’re mine, mine,” and then Danny falls over the edge and comes and comes, writhing in Steve’s grip and shaking apart and moaning unintelligible words as Steve keeps pumping into him.

Steve comes like it’s a surprise, like he’d forgotten that’s where it was going, and he makes the most beautiful broken sob into Danny’s ear as he rides through the orgasm, still buried deep in Danny’s ass.

“That,” Catherine says, bending up and kissing Danny and then hauling Steve forward to kiss him as well before crawling out from beneath them. “Was the most beautiful goodbye, thank you.”

Danny frowns, trying to catch his breath and grasp the words coming out of her mouth. “Goodbye?”

“Oh, I am clearly not needed here anymore,” Catherine says with a wry smile, settling into the bed and pulling the bedsheets up around her. “My job is done,” she finishes on a laugh.

Steve extracts himself from Danny and kneels on the edge of the bed. “Cath?”

“I was never your forever, I’ve always known that,” she says, grabbing Steve’s hand and grinning up at him. “Seriously, there’s no bad here.”

“You did this on purpose,” Danny says, flipping to his back and scrubbing at his face before watching her. “You planned this.”

She nods. “Granted, I thought I was laying groundwork for future threesomes, but I’m okay with this too.”

Steve’s eyes drift over Danny’s body and Danny feels it like a physical touch. “But I never said--”

“It’s clear to a blind person, Steve,” Catherine says. “Now stop worrying, we all came, I am 100% happy to be the catalyst, now let’s sleep.”

Danny reaches forward and grabs Steve’s arm, pulling him down between him and Catherine. “She’s a big girl, babe, she knows what she’s doing.”

“It is sweet though,” Catherine says, reaching over to pat Steve on the belly. “Big strong guy, worrying about lil ol helpless me.”

“Helpless you are not,” Danny says on a grin.

“Damn straight,” she says, and curls into Steve’s side. “Remind him of that, will ya?”

Danny nods and leans into Steve’s side as well, grins as Steve kisses the top of his head and then Catherine’s, and closes his eyes for sleep to come.


End file.
